New Mario Kart 64
For the WiiXtreme. Plot Yes, this Mario kart game has a story! YAY!!! Mario and friends have started a car shop. Suddenly, a bunch of racer Toads drop off their cars and pay the Mario gang 2,000,000 coins per Toad. Wario and Waluigi, who were nearby, jump down and steal all of the building parts so that the Mario gang can't fix the cars. They hire some other characters to slow down the Mario gang and relax in their house. Soon, Mario and co. beat all of their minions in races and find Wario and Waluigi. They beat both of them and get the car parts back. They run back to the shop and fix the cars. The Toads pick up the cars, pay the shop, and drive off. MORE COMING SOON! MAYBE! Playable Characters Default Mario: The man in red! Stats 10/10 speed, 5/10 jump and 5/10 power, he's an all around character! Magikoopa: The magic Koopa! Stats 10/10 speed, 5/10 jump and 9/10 power! He's an all around character! Toad: The little fungi! Stats 10/10 speed 2/10 jump and 1/10 power! He's a speed character! Peach: The damsel in distress! Stats 5/10 speed, 1/10 jump and 1/10 power! She's a speed character, too! DK: The giant ape! Stats 2/10 speed, 1/10 jump and 10/10 power! He's a power character! Bowser: The evil Koopa! Stats 2/10 speed, 1/10 jump and 9/10 power! He's a power character, too! Luigi: The man in green! Stats 4/10 speed, 10/10 jump and 4/10 power, he's a jump character! Yoshi: The friendly dino! Stats 4/10 speed, 10/10 jump and 4/10 power! He's also a jumper! MORE COMING SOON! Unlockable Daisy: The orange princess! Stats 5/10 speed, 5/10 jump and 5/10 power, she's one of the all arounds! Koopa: The shelled turtle! Stats 10/10 speed, 10/10 jump and 5/10 power, he's all around! Toadette: The female fungi! Stats 10/10 speed, 2/10 jump and 2/10 power, she's a speed! Goomba: The brown fungi! Stats 10/10 speed, 1/10 jump and 2/10 power, he's a speed! Baby Birdo: The baby Birdo! Stats 4/10 speed, 1/10 jump and 5/10 power, she's a power! Diddy: The red-hatted chimp! Stats 4/10 speed, 4/10 jump and 5/10 power, he's a power! Paratroopa: The flying turtle! Stats 2/10 speed, 10/10 jump and 2/10 power, he's a jump! Paragoomba: The flying fungi! Stats 2/10 speed, 10/10 jump and 2/10 power, he's a jump! MORE COMING SOON! Courses Default Mushroom Cup Mario Circuit Forest of Illusion Toad Town Peach's Castle Flower Cup DK Jungle Bowser's Castle Luigi Circuit Yoshi's Island Star Cup Mario Land Lemmy's Castle Castle 1 (SMB) Castle 8 (SMB) Special Cup DK Mountain Castle Dark Luigi's Mansion Yoshi Jungle Unlockable Mushroom Cup BOSS COURSE: Daisy's Cruiser Flower Cup BOSS COURSE: Koopa Beach Star Cup BOSS COURSE: Mushroom City Special Cup BOSS COURSE: World 1-1 Shell Cup Mario Circuit (MKDD) Bowser's Castle (MKDS) Wario Colliseum (MKDD) Bowser's Castle (MK64) BOSS COURSE: Baby Birdo's Crib Banana Cup Waluigi Pinball (MKDS) DK Summit (MKW) Yoshi Falls (MKDS) Mushroom Gorge (MKW) BOSS COURSE: Diddy's Tree Leaf Cup Mushroom City (MKDD) Mushroom Bridge (MKDD) Peach Beach (MKDD) Mario Circuit 1 (SMK) BOSS COURSE: Meet Koopa and Paratroopa! Lightning Cup Luigi Circuit (MKDD) Mario Circuit 2 (SMK) Mario Circuit 3 (SMK) Mario Circuit 4 (SMK) BOSS COURSE: Sky Land Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Lists Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Nintendo Games